The invention relates to a technical device, in particular an electromechanical running gear for the movement of information carriers, such as magnetic tapes or discs, comprising a carrier plate made of metal at which movable functional parts made of synthetic resin are formed by an injection moulding process (outset molding), each of which parts being held in the region of at least one hole in the plate by means of retaining pieces made of synthetic on both plate surfaces, these retaining pieces being interconnected through the hole by means of a synthetic-resin connection bridge integral with these pieces, while the portions of the retaining pieces of synthetic resin covering the hole edges enclose the covered plate portions with a clearance which is obtained through subsequent mechanical deformation of the functional parts, which clearance corresponds to the movability of a plain bearing.
Such a technical device is known from, for example, EP 0 392 600 A2. In a plastic injection molding process (outsert moulding process), functional parts are formed at metal plates, each of which parts is held on both plate surfaces in the area of at least one plate hole by means of retaining pieces of synthetic resin, these pieces being interconnected through the hole by means of a synthetic-resin connection bridge which is integral with these pieces. When the bridges are round, there is a possibility, in the case of a single-bridge fastening, for the functional parts to be rotated after injection moulding. This rotation, however, can only be achieved with difficulty and only a few times. It is described in EP 0 392 600 A2 how such fastenings can be made movable in such a way that plain bearing characteristics are obtained. This is achieved in that the portions of the retaining pieces of synthetic resin covering the hole edges enclose the covered plate portions with a clearance obtained through subsequent mechanical deformation of the portions, corresponding to the movement possibility of a plain bearing. This clearance is achieved by means of a subsequent deformation.
JP 62-162.272 discloses two separately injection-moulded functional parts which are so formed that they can be brought into mutual engagement by an adjustment after injection moulding. The function obtained after the engagement has been achieved, however, is only a static one.